Separating devices of the above-mentioned generic kind are used in a wide variety of application areas and in conjunction with a wide array of media and in working housings of all different types of designs and uses. Depending on the area of application, liquid, gaseous or conditionally flowable media, such as pasty substances, may be enclosed in the appropriate media chambers. Accordingly, the respective separating piston may have the task of separating gaseous media from fluid media, gaseous media from gaseous media, fluid media from fluid media, or one of the above-mentioned types of media from a pasty media, or of separating pasty media from one another. Other significant areas of application for separating devices of the above-mentioned generic type are piston/cylinder assemblies such as pump devices, working cylinders or piston accumulators. When the separating piston is intended to serve as a pump piston or working piston for pump devices or working cylinders, the separating piston must be coupled with a power transmitting device, for example in the form of a piston rod. In the case of a piston accumulator, the separating piston can be displaced as a free piston in the respective accumulator housing, and separates a gas side from an oil side in this housing, for example.
In view of the wide variety of applications for such separating devices, of which only a portion of are addressed merely by way of example, this results in large production quantities when manufacturing such separating devices. For economic reasons, a demand then exists for the efficient and cost-effective production of the separating devices.